Anywhere But Nowhere
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Morgan asks Rossi a question that Rossi doesn't think he can answer. Hotch/Rossi, Reid/Morgan implied    I know it sounds lame, but please try it out..COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Anywhere But Nowhere

**WOOT! new fic...and you all can thank my newly bought Criminal Minds Season 6 ( YAY) for this weird fic...also, I have NEVER written Seaver, so please be kind..this is SLASH! you've been warned..and No, this story does NOT go along with the season..just wanted to brag LMAO**

**pairing: Rossi/ Hotch, Reid/Morgan (established)..**

**summary: Morgan asks Rossi a question that Rossi doesn't think he can answer. Hotch and Reid discuss the meaning of love.**

CHAPTER 1

The loud sigh resonated in the room. Another unsub caught and subdued, but at what cost? Dave had been caught in the crossfire between the Unsub and Derek. The loud sigh had come from said Agent, who was currently laying in a hospital bed. Derek had been sitting with him since the Unsub was taken. Dave looked at Derek.

" Did Aaron send you?"

Derek shook his head, then laughed.

" Spencer did."

Dave laughed.

" Does that make him the dominant?"

Derek laughed even harder.

" I don't think so."

Dave chuckled, then became serious.

" How is Aaron?"

Derek sighed.

" Nearly got shot in the crossfire, but a certain Agent made sure that didn't happen."

Dave smiled proudly, but didn't respond. A few minutes went by before Derek spoke again.

" Rossi, can I ask you something?"

Dave shrugged.

" Why not?"

Derek smiled broadly.

" Before we left you were dressed in a suit, both you and Hotch were late, which leads me to my question: were you working on wife number four or husband number one?"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**who's ready for the answer?**

CHAPTER 2

Dave looked at Derek and raised an eyebrow.

" What are you talking about?"

Derek grinned.

" I knew it."

Dave attempted to sit up.

" You knew what?"

Derek kept the grin plastered on his face.

" You know you just answered a question with a question right?"

Dave nodded, then dead panned. All BAU members were taught that if an Unsub answers a question with a question that usually it meant that they were confessing to something. Dave shook his head.

" No no. You confused me."

Derek rolled hie eyes.

" Sure I did. By the way, did I tell you that Hotch is going out with Spencer tonight? He's taking a lady friend."

Dave laid back on the bed. He felt angry.

" Why would he do that?"

Derek shrugged.

" Why wouldn't he?"

Dave chuckled. So this was Derek's game. Derek wanted him to get upset and reveal to him whether or not there was something between him and Aaron. Dave shook his head dismissively.

" No reason."

Derek smiled.

" Come on Rossi. Tell me. Were you looking for Wife number four or Husband number one?"

Dave sighed. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

" Husband number one."

TBC...

**sorry it's so short..more tomorrow, I promise..**


	3. Chapter 3

**omg did you all see CM last night? the episode 'Proof' is now totally a favorite..especially the end where they're all at Rossi's and...oops wait...you haven't seen it..um..well then...in that case: it was horrible LOL..on with the fic..**

CHAPTER 3

" You love Hotch!"

Dave's eyes widened.

" Shhh. Keep your voice down. He could be here."

Derek nodded.

" He's in the waiting room."

Dave lowered his eyes.

" Can I see him?"

Derek smirked and then left the room. Dave looked up at the ceiling. 'What are you doing Rossi?' he thought to himself. 'Aaron is just a friend.'

" Dave?"

Dave snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Hotch.

" Sorry. Lost in thought."

Hotch shook his head.

" You didn't have to take that bullet for me."

Dave raised an eyebrow.

" That's not what I was thinking about."

Hotch looked at Dave in confusion.

" Then what?"

Dave smiled thoughtfully.

" I was thinking about love."

Hotch chuckled.

" With who?"

Dave shrugged.

" Who knows?"

Then from the doorway came a chuckling noise. Dave shook his head.

" Derek, you say one word and I'll shoot you where the Unsub shot me."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay..here we go again..**

CHAPTER 4

*two weeks later*

Hotch was in his office attempting to get himself lost in his work. It never seemed to work because everytime he tried, all he could think of was Dave. Dave had jumped in front of a bullet for him. Why would he do that? Hotch knew that they were friends and all, but most of the time it was a lover that intervened, not your best friend. Hotch put his face in his hands. How could he work when he had this situation to figure out? He had had a crush on Dave for years. Hotch laughed to himself. Crush. The word itself made him feel young again. The first time he had even seen Dave is when the BAU first started. Hotch had fallen for him almost immediately, but he had been married then. They both had. Hotch started to smile. Perhaps he should just come out and tell Dave how he felt. Hotch swallowed hard. That would be a travesty, especially if Dave didn't feel the same way. Hotch could feel himself grow light headed.

XXXXXXXXX

Dave sighed. The work was never ending. He noticed that it was just about time for lunch and decided to see if Hotch was hungry. He walked to his friend's office and offered a knock on the door. When there was no answer, he slowly opened the door. What he saw made him gasp. Aaron was slumped in his chair with his eyes closed. One who didn't know him well might think he was sleeping, but Dave knew different. He quickly approached his friend's chair and and gently smacked his cheek.

" Aaron?"

Hotch stirred slightly, then jumped a bit when he saw Dave.

" Dave, what are you doing here?"

Dave looked at him in concern.

" I was going to see if you would be interested in having lunch with me, but then I came into your office and you were unconscious."

Hotch smiled.

" I'm fine Dave. I just haven't eaten much today."

Dave returned the smile, although he didn't believe what Aaron had told him.

" Then we should go. The Cafe at the end of the block is busy this time of day."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so this little ( literally) chapter will take place 8 days later...**

CHAPTER 5

Hotch and Rossi sat side by side on the jet returning home from a very grueling case. Hotch had his arm resting on the arm rest between them and had sworn he had felt Dave rubbing his hand a few times. Hotch looked around. He and Dave were the only ones that were still awake. Dave turned to Hotch.

" Aaron?"

Hotch didn't want to look at him. Right now his eyes would betray him and show Dave both love and admiration.

" Aaron?"

This time, Dave put his hand on his shoulder. Hotch slowly turned to face him.

" Yes Dave?"

Dave knew it was now or never. He took Hotch's hand into his own. Hotch gasped. Could it be? Did Dave love him too?

TBC...

**sorry it's so short..more tomorrow...will not be updating Thurs-Sun..be back Monday lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided that this fic might already be a done deal...so here is the epilogue..**

CHAPTER 6

*EPILOGUE*

Hotch sat in his office looking down at everyone in the bullpen. It wasn't as busy as it usually was. With Strauss being on vacation, everyone could relax a little more. He smiled as he saw Derek pull Spencer into his arms and kiss him. If Strauss had seen that, they would have been either transferred or fired. He saw Dave walking up the stairs. Hotch smiled. Dave. Dave and Hotch had finally told each other their feelings for one another. Hotch was happy that Jack had taken the news very well. He went around telling people that he had two daddies now. Hotch chuckled. That kid had a lot of spirit. Suddenly, Hotch felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. He smiled once again.

" Hello Dave."

Dave chuckled.

" Hello Aaron. "

Hotch felt Dave's chin resting on his shoulder.

" Are you spying on the team?"

Hotch shook his head.

" No. Just making sure that everyone is working."

Dave nodded.

" I see."

Hotch rested his forehead on the side on Dave's face.

" I'm glad you and I are together."

Dave smiled.

" Me too."

~*FINISHED*~

" _They say all is in love, but when you find it you start at a crawl. Finding everything anywhere but nowhere at all."- Jordan Montgomery(1981-1999) _


End file.
